Warehouse Agents meet Detectives
by MadiD
Summary: The Agents get tangled with an artifact that takes them to another universe. Where the things they know as fiction are reality and their reality is fiction. (Ok I'm really bad at summaries sorry) Fourth story in the series. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fourth story in a series. So it won't make any sense unless you've read the story before it or at least the last chapter of the third story 'Switching'.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"So that **was** you?" Claudia asked.

Christina sighed, it had been non-stop questions all the way to Artie's office. Plus she had already explained this part, but apparently nobody was listening. "Yes, that was me"

"Future you?" Pete questioned.

"Yes"

"But I thought it was bad to be seen by yourself when time traveling?" Steve said.

"Where on earth did you hear that" Christina exclaimed.

"Uhhh...like every time traveling thing says that" Claudia reminded everyone.

"Ya like If you do meet yourself from another time, the world will be destroyed." Pete added.

"You must be joking" Christina tried, but the others just shook their head."No matter, it's still incorrect" She concluded waving it off. "It's not the first thing someone's been incorrect about and it won't be the last I can assure you"

"Listen up!" Artie announced walking in the room. "There have been no pings, so everyone - inventory. Now."

"What" Claudia whined "We haven't had a ping in forever"

"It does seen unlikely" Helena agreed.

"It's not the first slow month we've had Now Go! Be good agents" Artie demanded sitting down in his chair.

They left without a word, each of them separating into their usual inventory partners. Myka, Helena, and Christina then Steve, Claudia, and Pete with the occasional Lenna going from one group to the other. Normally they stay like this till lunch, but today 20 min in Christina wandered off.

"Pete?"

Pete turned around hearing his name. "Ya?"

"Would you mind if I borrowed your television" Christina asked sweetly.

"No, not happening, last time I lent you my TV I found it in pieces and you and your crazy mom huddled over it with blow torches!"

"I will not take it apart this time, you have my word" she promised.

"That's what you said about the Wii" Pete reminded her.

"Why must you be so stubborn" Christina huffed.

"Says the most stubbornness child ever" Pete countered, but Christina didn't waver. She'd won again. "Fine, how long do you need it"

"Just for the amount of time it takes to watch 5 Digital Versatile Discs or Digital Video Discs...the information I gathered on the matter was very vague"

"Just call it a DVD"

"Ill keep that in mind... so I may use it?" she asked again.

Pete nodded "Whatcha ya going to watch?"

"Uhh..." Christina muttered reaching into her bag"These"

Pete took the cases with a strange look "You know this is a TV series right."

"No...does that make a difference?"

"Dude each of these has like 18 hrs of TV on them"

"I see..."

"But you know what I'll watch with you"

"Wait, Peter-"

"What did we say about that"

"Pete." Christina revised. "Its not necessary "

"Sorry, My TV. My terms."

"But-"

"My TV, dude" Pete sang.

"I'm a girl" Christina sighed."I suppose you may watch with me...but I must be finished with them by weeks end."

"What! One week!"

"Yes."

"...Then we'd better get started" Pete decided. "Claudia! Steve! Mykes! HG!"

"Pete!" Christina panicked"What are you doing!"

"Ya" Claudia asked walking towards them from the another aisle.

Soon all of them were front and center.

Pete smiled and cleared his throat "My fellow agents, I have summoned you here today for a very important task"

Christina put a hand to her head and sighed "Oh my"

"Our young Chris here has decided to make it her goal to finish all of these seasons of this TV show"

"What show?" Steve questioned.

"It doesn't matter because whatever the show, were going to watch it-" Pete said firmly.

"Ok?" Claudia agreed confused.

"In a week"

"A week!" Steve yelled.

"Yes a week and do know what that means?..." He asked. Looking over at HG and Myka. "This question is directed towards our spectacular bookworms"

Myka opened her mouth to reply but Pete cut her off.

"That's right we are ditching inventory"

"Not happening Pete" Myka refused.

"I must agree, it's seems a foolish reason to abandon our job."

"Come on guys" he whined grabbing Christina and pulling her towards him "Think of the children"

"Think of the- Come on" Myka rolled her eyes, surprised at how desperate he was.

"You don't have to-" Christian began, but Pete put a hand over her mouth .

"What show is it?" Helena sighed.

Pete held up the case.

"I'm in" Claudia and Steve decided.

"Well I suppose if Parental Guidance is necessary..." Helena trailed of looking over at Myka.

"No. Ohhhh no" Myka shook her head. "Helena do you know how much trouble we could get into for this, how many rules we'd be breaking."

"Oh come now darling, it'll be fun" Helena pleaded innocently.

"No" Myka refused.

"Please" Helena tried again. "I'll buy you some of that candy your so fond off"

Myka hesitated for a moment, that was her weakness."Fine ill watch one episode" she gave in "and you will get me those Twizzlers"

"Understood" Helena smirked.

"Yes! To the Pete cave!" Claudia yelled running in that direction.

* * *

They weren't even through the first episode, when they were interrupted.

"Artie I found them!" Lenna called, before turning to the agents. "What are you guys doing!"

Pete paused the show and looked over at Lenna. Turning on his 'charm' he began again"Oh Lenna sweet sweet Lenna" he sighed walking over and putting arm around her "We are helping this child with a quest-" he announced at Christina who was now shaking her head.

"A quest?"

"Yes, a quest indeed" Pete proclaimed.

"Ok?..." Lenna gave him a confused look, then glanced over at the group "Myka?"

The agent turned around with a 'caught' face "Ya?" She answered meekly.

"You ditched inventory?" Lenna questioned, shocked.

"I bribed her" Helena stated.

"Now it makes sense" Lenna smiled "The things you'll do for Twizzlers... Ok scoot over"

"What?" Claudia asked.

"I'm watching too. Artie has been working everyone hard because he's frustrated that there haven't been any pings. So I say this break is deserved"

* * *

As soon as Lenna had sat down Artie came stomping in "What in artifacts name is going on here!"

"Artie we both know this amount of stress is not good" Lenna reminded him, as she lead their boss to a chair. "So please give yourself a break and relax"

"I will not-" he began but was silenced as Pete walked over cream soda in hand.

"Here ya go"

"Oh..." Artie hesitated, then he sighed taking the can "Ok five minutes won't hurt"

Christina remained silent through the whole scene, shocked at how quickly this went from secret assignment to free-for-all movie week.

* * *

Now as the days went on everyone was in a zone, eyes glued in anticipation to the screen, hardly moving except for breaks for food and sleep of course. Each meal was spent hurriedly eating with little comments about the show. They were up a dawn, and stayed awake deep into the night.

The trance however was broken when the credits of the last episode on the last disc started rolling.

"That's it!" Claudia screamed, "it wasn't even a finale it just ends"

"The show still airs Claudia" Steve reassured her.

"Good" Myka sighed.

"What day is it?" Helena yawnedq.

"Friday... I think " Artie replied.

"We started this Monday..." Lenna said.

Pete looked at the group"Wow that went by fast"

"Christina?" Helena began "Why did you need to watch this series in the first place?"

"Oh no reason" Christina shrugged, "I suppose curiosity just got the best of me.."

"Right..." Helena said, obviously not believing her.

The conversation was drowned out over the sounds of Artie ordering Claudia to check for pings and the rest todo inventory, picking right up where they left off.

* * *

In the end Christina found a way out of all her mothers questions.

Then, saying she was tired she headed for her room. Walking in she immediately began preparing. Which means grabbing gadgets and her gun/tesla/grappler.

When she was ready Christina picked up the artifact. Suddenly she went through what she knew was the worlds barrier. She landed in an open space of land, where Lenna's would be in their world.

"Alright no bed and breakfast" Christina mumbled "Which could mean..." Pulling out her teleporter she headed for the where the warehouse should be. But It wasn't there "No Warehouse" she whispered

* * *

Christina had left around an hour before they all heard that mysterious knock again.

Lenna opened the door hesitantly, "Hello?"

"We will be skipping the hellos" Future Christina said bluntly walking in.

"Oh my gosh" Pete whispered wide eyed.

"Dude that's her" Claudia said quickly at the same whispering level.

"Don't get too excited, my present is only in a day from this point" Christina laughed."Now someone call Artie, I have a mission for you all"

* * *

They were all sitting around the table, with Christina standing in front of them.

"Shouldn't we get your...I don't know, present self" Claudia asked.

"I'm was no longer at Lenna's during this point" Christina said. "Now-"

"You left without telling me" H.G exclaimed, standing.

"Before you yell at me remember I'm not the version to punish. In the future you have already punished me by telling me to go back and tell you all, and I mean all of you even Lenna, to follow me"

Seven confused faces stared back at her.

"That didnt make any sense" Pete's stated.

"It's not important, now listen please" Christina sighed "A man named Michael Jones has used an artifact to jump worlds-"

"So there is more than one world" Steve said with a smile "I knew it"

"Yes..." Christina hesitated giving him a weird look "Anyways I followed him-"

"Without an adult?" Helena shouted.

"Well seeing how you will be going after me, Ill only be un-supervised for 12 hours 17 minutes and 45 seconds" Christina informed them and then she continued "Now in this other world there is no Warehouse-"

"Then where do they put the artifacts" Artie demanded.

"There are no artifacts" Christina said.

"But that's impossible, I mean there has to be..." Myka began, but stopped when she realized the girl was serious.

"OK Here's the artifact good luck" she handed it to Artie. "And remember what you watched this week it'll come in handy."

"Why?" Claudia asked.

"...Because in this other world that show is not a show" Christina smiled. "It's reality"

* * *

Present Christina let the implications of no Warehouse 13 sink in for a moment, before teleporting to the location she gave herself. When she arrived Christina was in the middle of tall buildings and honking cars, in other words the city. There were flashing lights, sirens, and cops all around her. _This is crime scene_ she thought, and then she looked down _And that's a dead body. _ Hearing a clip board drop she glanced over to see a woman who was obviously shocked. Seeing her, Christina's eyes went wide.

"...It's only been a week, she's not ready to go back" a familiar voice said coming into range. It was only familiar to Christina because she had been watching his show all week.

"Yes but Castle, its Alexis' decision. If she wants to go back you need to let her." Detective Kate Beckett explained, as she walked towards the body.

"But she's not safe" Richard Castle complained in the most fatherly way possible.

Christina was frozen,_ This is real, This is real_ she told herself over and over again.

Finally the lady next to the body spoke up "Ok, who are you?" Lanie Parish asked.

"I'm-"

"Who let a kid in my crime scene" Beckett demanded walking up "Lanie?"

"Hey - it wasn't me, she just... Appeared"

"Appeared?" The detective asked skeptically.

"Don't ask me" Lanie defended.

Beckett turned to the girl "Im sorry but you can't be here right now"

"On the contrary Detective, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be" Christina grinneD, hearing line same line she'd used with Myka.

"She's British" Castle whispered nudging Beckett.

"Yes I see that" she replied. "Listen I just need you to go behind that line-"

Christina didn't really listen as Beckett spoke, all she was thinking about was figuring out a plan. _There's a reason I didn't tell myself this... the instructions!_ Pulling them out, she began to read.

"Wait, what's that?" Castle questioned.

"Instructions" Christina mumbled as she continued to read.

"Instructions for what?" He asked, curiosity starting to get the best of him, as usual.

"What's your name kid?" Beckett demands.

"Crissy Charles" Christina muttered back, as soon as she said it she looked up, _Different world I can use my name_ "I mean... Christina Wells, nice to meet you"

"Rick Castle" Castle stated with a grin.

"If you people are finished with the pleasantries..." Lanie glanced down. "Dead body" then gesturing to their surroundings with her pen. "Crime scene"

"Yes of course" Christina said, taking a step back from the body. _First step of the instructions basically say get to the precinct ASAP_... _here we go_. "Would you please take me back to the 12th Precinct with you" she asked politely.

"No" Beckett said firmly "listen you need to go home-"

"If I pulled out a weapon would you be forced to take me?"

"Ooo I like her" Lanie decided, with a smile.

"You have a gun?" Castle asked.

But Christina wasn't paying attention. Beckett and her were now in a staring match.

"Yes, I would have too, 12 year olds aren't supposed to have guns" Beckett said, shortly.

"Righty-Ho then" Christina decided, pulling out her contraption.

Castle and Lanie's eyes went wide "Beckett - she really has a gun" he whispered.

"I see that" she snapped before turning back to the girl, she could somehow tell Christina wouldn't fire it. "Hey Lanie, where are Ryan and Espo"

"They're running late" she managed eyes not leaving the girl.

"Tell them to fill me in" Beckett said turning for her car. "Come on kid!"

Castle hesitated, half of him wanting to stay with Lanie for the report.

"You too Castle!" She shouted.

"Coming!" He said quickly, and turned to follow.

Christina followed, holstering the weapon on the way "By the way Detective Beckett"

"Yes?" She sighed, opening the car door.

"I'm 13 not 12" Christina smirked sliding into the back seat.

* * *

_This takes place after season 5 episode 16 of Castle but has nothing todo with episode 17. Also the main focus of this story will be Warehouse 13, there probably won't be a scene without one of their characters._

_**Please review, comment, and suggest!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The agents stood around the table, staring at the artifact. Future version of Christina had left 10 min ago, they hadn't moved since.

"She could have left more information " Steve said.

"Ya like where are we in this other world" Claudia put her hands on her hips anxiously.

"Do we even **exist**?" Pete asked, eyes not moving from the artifact.

"I would like to know more about this 'Michael Jones' " Helena decided, crossing her arms.

"Do you think he's dangerous" Myka bit her lip.

"He could be..." Artie trailed off.

"Ok enough stalling lets just go" Lenna up looked at the group.

"Lenna's right" Myka said. "We need to just get this part over with."

"Ok so do we join hands, you know like when we're teleporting..." Claudia asked.

Artie sighed and shook his head, "I guess so"

They grabbed each others hands, then Lenna, being at the end of the line, reached for the artifact.

* * *

Like Christina, the group appeared in a field. They remained quiet for a while, each trying to adjust.

Claudia ended up breaking the silence. "Ok here's my plan steal a computer - hot wire a car - then head for the airport"

"That's seems kind of harsh, don't you think Claud" Steve said.

"It sounds like quite a reasonable idea to me" Helena agreed.

"What so now were criminals?" Myka's said.

"Would that make HG our leader?" Pete asked.

"Pardon" Helena raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm just sayin your the only one of us with any criminal background, other than Artie but that stuff was actually pretty cool" he now continued almost lost in thought" Artie - the top secret spy saving his family from the bad guys, while you were 'Kill McPherson, trick us all, and then you went all 'Hey I'm going to blow up the world' on us"

"Pete!" Myka shouted.

Helena glared at him, arms crossed "Are you quite finished!"

"Im just speaking the truth" he defended

"Enough!" Artie yelled "Bigger fish! - Right now lets just work on getting a car"

"You think there's an Univille here" Steve wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out" Lenna concluded, and began to walk in their little towns direction.

* * *

Beckett walked to her desk, Christina right behind her.

"Ok give me the gun" she demanded holding out her hand.

"Why, you know I'm not going to use it on you" Christina said.

"Give me. The gun" Beckett repeated.

Christina reluctantly handed it over. "Anything else?"

"Ya, why don't you go ahead and empty your pockets"

Christina rolled her eyes and did just that. One by one she pulled out, her Farnsworth, the artifact, her teleporter and a badge Artie had given her for emergencies.

"What are these" Castle asked curiously picking up the teleporter.

"That's classified" she answered.

"Is this a badge" Beckett said picking it up. "It's a nice fake"

"It's not fake Detective but you will find it not to be valid here."

"It says IRS" Castle pointed out "What are you a mini-tax collector"

Christina didn't respond.

"Why don't you go take a seat in there I'll be there in a minute" Beckett said nicely.

Christina thought about it "...alright but I must say" she pointed the the teleporter "Do not press that button" she pointed at the artifact "touch that without gloves and above all do not even attempt to use that weapon."

"Ya, Ill keep that in mind" Beckett smiled sarcastically.

Christina nodded and went to sit down in the other room.

As soon as she was gone Castle spoke "She's a spy" he stated without a doubt.

"Castle she not a spy" Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Look at these!" Castle gestured to the things on the desk.

"They're just toys"

"Beckett, that girl is a spy" Castle repeated, setting down the teleporter and picking up the Farnsworth."Wait... I actually think I've seen this before..."

"So you know what it is?" She asked.

"No...but it seems familiar..."

The Detective nodded her head "Why don't you think about that, and I'm going to go talk to the girl"

Castle murmured an "Ok" as he focused on the Farnsworth more intently.

* * *

Beckett walked over to the room mentally prepared, but when she stepped in, that look on Christina's face. A look radiating more confidence then she had ever seen before. Detective Beckett was knocked of her game for a second.

"So you want to tell me what you were doing at that crime scene" Beckett asked.

"Honestly Detective, I have absolutely no idea."

"Do you know the victim?"

"No"

Beckett paused"Lets just start with where your from" she said sitting down.

"South Dakota" Christina answered.

"South Dakota?" Beckett repeated.

"Yes"

"Are you serious"

"Defiantly"

"But your-" Beckett hesitated.

"English?...yes I was born in London and moved South Dakota a couple mouths ago"

"Ok" she sighed knowing already she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "You know what I'm calling your parents what's the number"

"It doesn't exactly exists here..."

"What do you mean?"

"My mothers number, is not her number here" Christina explained vaguely.

Beckett sighed "Your going to make this difficult aren't you"

Christina smirked, "Most likely"

* * *

Beckett walked out of the room with no success. Castle was still playing with the girls stuff.

"Castle" Detective Beckett said

"Wha- yes" he answered putting the gun thing down. "How did it go, what did she say."

"Apparently she's from South Dakota.."

"I'm telling you this is... I don't know familiar some how, this thing" he picked up the Farnsworth" South Dakota, scecrety government stuff... Uhhhhgg it's on the tip of my tongue."

"I'm sure it will come to you" Beckett said playfully "But for now - Ryan and Espo should be here any minute with case details and I need someway to get this girl to talk, she might know something"

Castles head shot up as he got an idea "Hey, why don't I call Alexis maybe she could get something out of her you know teenager to teenager"

Beckett thought for a moment "You know what that might actually work."

"Good, Ill go call her" Castle grinned.

* * *

After sussesfully hot wiring a van, stealing a computer, hacking her way into getting 7 airplane tickets, and boarding the plane Claudia was exhausted, they are were.

So there they all sat on an airplane headed for New York. Artie was trying to figure out a plan, some of them were sleeping and the rest were just enjoying the ride.

Myka sat next to Helena, who's smile hadn't left her face from the moment she looked out the window.

"Oh Myka just imagine the improvements I could make on this machine." She exclaimed like a kid in a candy shop.

"As long as you wait until were on the ground" Myka replied warily, laying her head back.

"Hey 'Plane ride' is still on The Christina List" Pete said leaning forward to talk to the women. "Along with escalators, milkshakes, oh and cheese fries"

"And those are things of this world you have deemed a necessity to have experienced?" Helena asked amused.

"Yes. They are" Pete responded firmly.

Myka rolled her eyes and at the flight continued.

* * *

"You want me to come babysit a girl you found at a crime scene?" Alexis asked her dad surprised.

Castle nodded even though she couldn't see him "Yes" he continued to walk back and forth next to Beckett's desk as the conversation went on.

Alexis ended up agreeing "Ok Ill be there in...30 minutes" she decided.

"Thank you" Castle sang, hanging up the phone and turning to Beckett with a grin.

Beckett shook her head "Castle lets just focus on the case"

"I can do that"

* * *

Alexis walked out of the elevator, subconsciously heading for Detective Beckett's desk. Looking around she saw a girl sitting in the break room. _That's probably her..._

"Alexis" someone said breaking her out of her thoughts.

The red head turned quickly "Detective Beckett"

"I'm glad you could come" she began glancing down at the girls belongings and starting her 'briefing' " The child's name is Christina Wells, 13 years old, and she says she lives in South Dakota but she has a British accent, so we don't really know if that's true-"

"South Dakota..." Alexis trailed in thought. "Christina Wells..." _Thats weird.  
_

"Is there something wrong?" Beckett asked.

"No, it's just...-nevermind"

"Anyways this is what she had on her, if you want to look over it first then go ahead in there... And she said not to touch this without gloves, but I think it should be ok" Beckett said "Now if you'll excuse me I have a murder investigation to get back to, Thank you for doing this"

Alexis smiled," No problem" She waited for Beckett to leave before looking down at the girls stuff.

_ Don't touch the object without gloves - South Dakota- Wells - British_. She picked up the Farnsworth _and a Farnsworth?_ Opening it, her mouth dropped _This looks so real_. then she grabbed the badge _IRS?_ Alexis set it down _This is too much of a coincidence_, she quickly walked to the break room.

When she saw the girls face she froze, she looked just like- but older. "Uhhh...Hi" she managed.

"Hello" Christina smiled.

"Your...Christina, right?"

"That's correct"

"I'm Alexis"

_I know. _"It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis"

Alexis shook her head, "Im sorry but, aren't you an actor"

"No.." Christina said wearily.

Alexis was silent, as she stepped hesitantly towards the girl. "Ok... Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Christina patted the sit next to her and Alexis sat down "What would you like to know?"

"Well I know your 13" Christina nodded "Your from... South Dakota" She nodded again "Lets start with what your doing there."

"Well my mother works there...for the IRS" Christina said.

"Right... and I saw you have a badge out there, what's that about" Alexis asked, her mind spinning more out of the control by the second, _Is this girl playing with me_.

"Actually I also work for the IRS, more of an un-official agent"

Alexis nodded,_ Ok here goes_ "What's your moms name?"

"Helena Wells"

"What year was she born?"

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"What year were **you** born?"

"Again, how is that relevant"

"So what's your boss' name?

"Arthur Neilson"

"Ok is this a joke?" Alexis said standing up.

"No - why on earth would you think that" Christina asked taken back.

"One minute" Alexis practically ran out of the room, snatching up the Farnsworth she came back in "This is a Farnsworth"

Christina's eyes went wide "How did you know-"

"It's a video communication device"

Christina stood up "How-"

"Your mom is H.G Wells right"

"Don't be ridiculous" Christina scoffed.

"Dad!" Alexis yelled.

It took a moment but Castle walked in with a grin "Is everything alright?"

"Her story's fake." Alexis declared calmly.

"I beg you pardon!" Christina exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Castle questioned.

"Dad, she's from South Dakota, a secret government agent, her boss is Arthur Neilson"

Castles eyes went wide "Warehouse 13"

"Yes" Alexis said looking at the girl, who was now looking surprised.

"Come again?" She stuttered.

"Warehouse 13" Alexis said."Its a TV show... what's your real name."

"My name **is** Christina Wells!"

"What's going on here!" Beckett demanded walking in.

"I'm changing my story, the girl is psychotic" Castle whispered to her.

"What do you mean?"

"She's acting like she's from a TV show" Alexis stated.

"What show?"

"Warehouse 13! She even looks like the actor that played that character" Castle said.

"Is she?" Beckett asked taking a closer look at Christina.

"No, she too old"

"What is going on!" Christina shouted, others went silent. "I am not an actor, nor am I impersonating a character from a TV show!"

Castle was about to speak when Ryan stepped in "Hey Beckett"

"What?" She asked, stressed by the whole situation.

"There are some secret service agents her to see you , something about the girl" he explained.

Alexis and Castle looked at each other, before quickly exiting the room to see these agents.

* * *

HG, Myka, and Pete walked in too the precinct in awe.

"This is so cool" Pete said in awe as he looked around. "It's real"

"Ok Ill admit it is pretty amazing" Myka declared.

"Who are you" a voice questioned.

The agents turned to see Captain Gates staring at them.

Myka being Myka stepped forward "U.S Secret Service, we just came to pick up someone"

Gates pursed her lips in doubt, "Who do you need to pick up?"

"This is so weird" Castle exclaimed walking up, Alexis at his side.

Gates sighed "Please tell me its Mr. Castle "

The agents didnt respond, they just looked at Castle and Alexis, trying to convince themselves they was real.

Then Beckett walked up with Christina, which by the way didnt help the shock factor "You must be here for this one"

Christina walked over to her mother "We'll talk about this later" Helena mouthed before turning to the detective. "Thank you Detective."

"Is this a set up" Castle asked "Are there like hidden cameras everywhere"

"What do you mean?" Myka asked.

"Oh my gosh" Alexis sighed "Detective could I use your computer."

Beckett nodded, and Alexis began typing.

A few seconds later she had pulled up a the Warehouse 13 website. "They're actors" she stated.

The agents looked at the page.

"Oh my" Helena whispered.

"I look amazing!" Pete shouted.

"Pete!" Myka shushed him, and turned to Beckett. "We're just going to leave now..."

"Wait no, your not leaving until this situation is figured out" Beckett decided. "I can't release this girl into your custody unless you give me your real name and some valid information."

"You shouldn't have said that" Pete muttered.

"Can't release... How dare you! She is my daughter!" Helena shouted.

"I feel like I'm watching the show" Castle whispered to Alexis.

"I know, these guys are spot on" she responded, with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but that's the law" Beckett said. "Now I'm going to have to ask you all some questions"

"Or you could just let us leave" Pete offered.

"I mean are you really going to tell us they dont look like mother and daughter" Myka reasoned gesturing to the Wells.

"They do look a lot alike" Castle said.

"Castle I can't release this girl into her custody just because they look the same."

"I have an idea" Helena whispered darkly "Why dont I just go over there to your Captain's office and tell her about you two's relationship."

Castles jaw dropped, and Beckett froze.

"You may not be H.G Wells, but you could play her perfectly " Alexis stated.

"Thank you" Helena replied.

"Lets go" Pete said.

And after Christina had gathered her things, the agents left.

* * *

_Sorry about all the grammar mistakes! _

**Please! Comment, Review and Suggest.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"You should have told me" Helena stated.

Christina groaned and laid back on the hotel bed. "Mother, I've already told you I didn't have a choice, it was. a. paradox!"

"Christina just because your future self told you that you don't tell me, does not mean that you have to not tell me!"

"Again I say it was a paradox. No matter what I did, there is no possible way I could have told you!"

"You could have at least tried!" Helena argued back.

"What would be the point in that. You know as well as I that you can not change the past!"

"It wasn't the past yet!"

"For my other self it was!"

In the other room the rest of the agents sat around listening to arguing through a closed door.

"And I thought the relationship with my mother was strained" Steve cringed.

"Teenagers" Artie grunted glancing at Claudia.

"Hey!" Claudia exclaimed.

"How long is this going to take" Pete whined.

"We could go ahead and start now, as long as your the one to tell them that they were left out of a briefing" Myka reasoned, which just made everyone groan.

"I'm sure it will be over in a couple minutes" Lenna comforted.

"Caturanga never questioned my dealings with time!" said a muffled shout.

"Then by all means go back in time and be raised by your insane Uncle!" was the response.

"Uncle Charles is not insane!" Another shout defended.

"Christina, he almost **burned** down the house in '85, convinced the cat was a burglar!"

"And you believe I wont be safe back there, yet we're safe living in the same house as Mr. Lattimer? Excuse me for not being able to see your reasoning."

Everyone minus Pete burst out in laughter.

"Did she just say that?" Pete asked offended.

They just nodded laughed even harder.

"At least this is entertaining" Claudia managed.

Over the sound no one noticed the arguing stop. The Wells had gone silent hearing the laughter.

"Intolerable colleagues..." Helena muttered heading for the door.

"Unable to mind their own business" Christina added darkly, following her mother.

When Pete notice them walk in he was frozen. The rest of them continued laughing oblivious to their presence.

"Guys" he whispered fiercely, trying to snap his friends out of it.

But they didn't notice.

So he said it again "Guys!"

The second time caught Steve's attention still smiling he asked, "What?"

Pete jerked his head in the Wells direction and the dominos started falling. Steve tapped Claudia, who poked Myka, who then nudged Lenna, and finally the lack of noise caught Artie's attention. In seconds all of them were dead silent, just starring at the angry Brits.

"Hey H.G, Christina" Steve tried forcing a grin.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to ease drop!" Christina scolded.

"Did yours?" Claudia shot back.

"Your mother probably taught you how" Pete said the the girl, grasping at straws.

"Will you never let that go!" Helena sighed furious.

"Ok Enough!" Artie announced "Lets just get back to the case and put this all behind us...agreed."

A mumble of "Fine" went around, everyone sat down and the work began.

"So what do we know?" Steve asked.

"Some guy named Michael Jones got his hands on this artifact..." Claudia began, looking at the object.

"Which we have so - score!" Pete concluded raising his hand to high five Artie.

"Pete, he still has the artifact" Christina rolled her eyes.

"Wait- What?" Myka exclaimed.

"The artifact is right here" Steve said.

"Of course but that artifact is from the future" Christina she said, having thought everyone knew this.

"The future!" Artie shouted.

"Until you take Mr. Jones' artifact and bring it to us in the past, there will be two of this?" Helena asked, hoping she understood.

"Exactly" Christina replied.

"Uhhhggg I miss the days where time travel was impossible!" Claudia groaned.

"You mean the days where you believed it to be impossible" Helena corrected.

"Children! Back to the case!" Artie demanded.

"Lets start with Jones, what do we know about him?" Myka asked the group.

"Around 5'7, balding" Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"He's 42 years 7 months 12 days 6 hours 10 min 32 seconds old" Christina stated.

"How do you do that!" Claudia exclaimed.

"I believe you would call it hacking the time line" She smirked.

"What else?" Helena asked

"That's about it..." Pete sighed. "Everything else wouldn't be useful here"

"We know he's in New York" Christina pointed out. "And there must be a reason that I had us all watch Castle"

"So...what - the guys a murder?" Steve questioned.

"His info did show signs of cook-coo" Claudia shrugged.

"It's a good place to start" Myka considered."Claudia could you get the medical report and any case info"

"With ease" she responded opening her computer.

* * *

Detective Beckett stood in front of the murder board marker in hand, completely lost in thought.

"Anything?" Castle asked walking over with two cups.

"No" She said taking the mug. "Just a bunch of dead ends..."

"Hey" Esposito called "So it looks like our Jessica Miller didn't have a boyfriend-"

"Or any enemies" Ryan added.

"And nothing was going on a work." Espo concluded.

"34 year old woman woman found in an alley, and so far we can't find anyone with motive to put her there" Beckett sighed.

"I want to know more about those agents" Castle said in wonder, no doubt there were hundreds of crazy theory's flying around in his head.

Completely ignoring Castles comment Beckett spoke again, "Lets go talk to Lanie she should be finished by now" she decided.

* * *

"Your not the least bit curious-" Castle tried again opening the door to the morgue.

"Of course I'm curious Castle but right now we need to focus on the case." Beckett responded.

"What if they have something todo with the case"

"Then we can talk about it OK - Lanie what do got for us." She asked walking up to the body.

Lanie smiled, "Well hello to you to"

"Hi" She said shortly.

Lanie nodded in approval and looked at her clip board. "The victim died of a gunshot wound to the neck"

"The neck?" Castle exclaimed.

"Yes, now let me finish... Tox reports were a negative, no prints, and get this, there was no entry or exit wound."

Beckett shook her head, "That's impossible"

"Hey girl I'm just tellin ya the facts."

"Do you know anything that could have caused this?"

"Other than a gun, I don't know of anything... I could run some more test on the skin around the area but..."

"I know what did this." Castle said seriously.

"You do?" Beckkett asked surprised.

Castle stared at the women a moment (for dramatic effect)"...It was an artifact." He stated completely positive..

Beckett rolled her eyes and sighed knowing she should shave known better.

"Think about it, Warehouse agents show up right after the murder-"

"Castle, warehouse agents and artifacts aren't real their fic-tion - off a TV show!"

"Beckett what other explanation is there!" He tried.

"Agents?" Lanie asked.

"The people who came to pick up that girl were secret service agents- well...claimed to be"

"What does that mean"

"Well their names were from some show"

"What show?" Lanie questioned.

"Warehouse 13" Castle smiled

"Never heard of it" Lanie stated and continued to write.

"Beckett an artifact killed this woman and now the Warehouse agents are here to retrieve it!" Castle tried desperately.

Beckett rolled her eyes again, and looked over at Lanie who just backed away from the situation "He's your boyfriend" she reminded the detective.

* * *

They were back in the precinct now, and Castle was still throwing out his Warehouse idea. There were still no leads so everyone was forced to listen.

"Ok just hear me out" Castle began for the 20th time "even if these guys aren't really who their claiming to be you have to admit their connected to the murder."

"You mean you think someone is trying to stage this like an 'artifact' was involved" Esposito said.

"Exactly!" Castle exclaimed.

Beckett sighed, "I will admit we should track them down - but I'm not buying into this whole artifact thing, you just see there's a logical explanation for all this"

"So where do we start?"

"Well if a bunch of look alike actors from a TV show are walking around" Ryan said.

"There's bound be somthing about it on Facebook, twitter-" Esposito finished the thought.

"Ok you guys look into that and Castle and I will-"

"Do Warehouse 13 research" Castle said.

Beckett raised an eyebrow "What?"

"If these people are acting like the characters then we need to get inside their heads, and what better way to do that then looking into the show"

"Your just trying to get me to go watch TV with you" Beckett told him crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"If that's what it takes to figure these guys out" Castle said innocently.

Beckett thought for a second, "Fine" she decided standing to put on her jacket.

"Really?" He hadn't think it would be that easy.

"Ya Castle, if these guys really think that they're people from the show and have anything todo with the case, then we need to know all we can about them" Beckett said heading for the door

Castle followed with a grin, passing Ryan and Espo he whispered "Stop by when your finished."

They just nodded and got to work.

* * *

It was nearing 10 pm, when Claudia came running over to the couch, laptop in her hand. "Got it!" She shouted.

"Finally" Pete said, sitting up "Took you long enough"

"Hey this worlds Police people have a whole other security system"

"Just tell us what you found" Steve sighed.

Claudia started spouting off details and facts about the victims report. Pete and Steve sat on the couch and the rest of them were around the table minus Lenna who was cleaning or something.

"And we don't have my database!" Artie complained at the end of the explanation. "This has artifact written all over it!"

"So what now?" Pete asked.

"Well it's safe to assume Jones had something to do with this..." Steve said

"Why don't we start by asking some of the shop owners and others around the alley where Jessica Miller was killed if they've seen him" Myka suggested.

"In the morning right?" Pete asked.

"Of course in the morning" HG shook her head "Wouldn't do much to go in the middle of the night"

"Just making sure" he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"We worry about you Pete" Claudia sighed patting his back.

"Alright Christina, bed time" Helena declared standing.

Christina sighed "Yes ma'am" and headed for bed.

Pete smirked an "I get to stay up later" smile as she passed.

"Real mature Pete" Myka rolled her eyes.

"I'm just enjoying my only victory against her while it lasts" Pete defended.

"Oh poor Pete" Steve sighed sarcastically.

"Do you know what it's like to live with a teenager that's smarter than you, I mean I don't mind when it's Myka or H.G but when it's a mini-them... It's depressing ok" He defended.

"Were here for you Pete" Lenna comforted with a smile.

* * *

"Should I be worried that you have all the seasons on DVD" Beckett asked hesitantly, eyes not leaving the road.

"Well technically their Alexis'" Castle corrected.

"And she won't mind us borrowing them, right?"

"You kidding she's watching with us! Along with my mother and I told Esposito, Ryan and Lanie to join also." Castle said excitedly.

Beckett was silent for a second. "You really turned this into a party huh?"

"I guess a little"

Beckett didn't respond as she continued to drive wondering what in the world she had gotten herself into.

* * *

All the adult agents, except H.G who was with Christina ,were still up talking and joking around. Any thoughts of the case abandoned. Claudia wouldn't stop asking Pete and Myka questions about their 'real life Castle experience'. And even though Artie pretended to be working everyone knew he also was curiously listening in on the details of their encounter.

Eventually Pete started to take over the story telling and Myka decided to go see if Helena wanted to come join the others.

Walking over to the other room she quietly opened the door. The lamp was on of course, neither Christina nor Helena could sleep in the dark. Stepping in she saw Christina asleep in the bed and Helena sitting in the chair next to her. H.G wasn't sleeping, she was simply staring at Christina with wide smile on her face, completely unaware of Myka's presence.

"You know if my mom stood over and watched me while I slept, I'd be creeped out" Myka said finally.

"Wha-" HG turned her gaze from the girl towards the door. "Yes well darling, if you haven't noticed, I'm sitting not standing."

"You get what I mean" Myka laughed.

Helena smiled and hummed in agreement, gazing back over at the bed.

"I just came to see if you wanted to come out here and join us"

H.G nodded slowly and stood up "Alright, why not" she shrugged. Kissing Christina's forehead Helena followed Myka out the door.

* * *

**And I'm realllly sorry about all the grammar mistakes and poor editing!**

**Please review and make suggestions! **


	4. Chapter 4

As planned, the next morning the agents went looking for Michael Jones.

There had been a discussion over whether Christina would be allowed to go. Claudia and Steve had been all for it, H.G and Myka wanted her to stay with Artie, and Pete was to busy eating breakfast to care. You'd think H.G's side would have won, but when Leena cut in saying the more people the better Artie had demanded she go.

* * *

"No sorry, never seen him" the clerk decided taking a look at the photo Claudia had held up.

"Alright, but if you see anything just call" Steve said handing the man their number.

He nodded and went back to his job while Claudia and Steve headed for the door.

"We've been at this all day, nobody saw anything" Claudia whined.

Steve sighed. "It may be time to head on back"

"Thank you" Claudia agreed pulling out her Farnsworth to call the others.

* * *

"Alright were on our way" H.G stated closing her Farnsworth.

"I'm assuming the others didn't find ether" Christina said turning her gaze to her mother.

"Your correct" H.G responded beginning to walk.

Christina hurried behind her "What next?"

"We return to the hotel and try to locate a clue to this man's whereabouts."

Christina nodded. They walked for a couple minutes before she spoke again. "Mother?"

"Yes?" H.G said.

"Are you still cross with me?" She asked hesitantly.

Helena stopped as she looked over at her daughter with a soft smile, "No love I'm not angry with you."

Christina grinned, "Good"

"That is unless you would really like to go back and live with Charles, in that case I would not only be upset with you but have to question your sanity as well" Helena smirked as they stared walking again.

"Well I assure you, my sanity is intact" Christina responded.

"Good" H.G laughed pulling her into a one armed hug. "Now I don't have to worry about you turning into me."

* * *

Myka and Pete were trailing down the road, after having been called by chatting about the case when they suddenly heard sirens.

Myka's head immediately jerked in that direction.

"Mykes" Pete whispered.

"What? What is it?" Myka asked quickly.

"Vibe"

And then they ran.

Reaching the scene they didn't think twice about flashing their badges and stepping under the tape. It was about the same as before, in an alley and the victim didn't have any apparent wounds. This time however It was a man, mid-forties, graying...you get the picture.

Slipping on some gloves Pete reached in the guys pocket pulling out a wallet. "Leland Parker" he read before looking around. "Think this is our guy?"

"It's defiantly the same person that killed Jessica" Myka thought aloud as she examined the body. "Plus they used an artifact..."

"Ill go call the others" Pete decided pulling out the Farnsworth.

* * *

The T.V had been on for 16 hours straight, non-stop Warehouse 13. A couple pizza boxes sat on table with some bottles of water and take out containers. They were now about halfway through the second season when it was all interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Beckett on instinct reached for her cell "Beckett."

"Detective, could you please tell me why nether you nor any of your collages have showed up for work today?" Captain Gates voice said clearly, loud enough for the room to hear.

Castle paused the show and everyone stood up quickly realizing it was three in the afternoon.

"Sorry sir, we must have lost track of time" Beckett said quickly with a panicking face.

Ryan and Esposito were already out the door and Laine, grabbing her coat, followed soon after. Martha and Alexis rushed upstairs, and Castle and Beckett ran for his room to get ready.

"Well while you were twiddling your thumbs, there's been another murder" Captain Gates informed her sternly.

"Sorry sir" Beckett said again putting on a shoe "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"You'll be there now Detective."

"Yes, sir"

Gates hung up the phone, and the duo headed for the door.

"This is your fault" Beckett stated getting in the car.

"My fault!" Castle exclaimed "How is this my fault"

"You sucked me into that...'research'"

Castle opened his mouth to argue back but it quickly closed and was replaced with a sly grin "...ya I kind of did, but you will admit you did enjoy it."

Beckett shot him a glare but didn't respond.

Castle just leaned back in his seat satisfied, and ready to get to that murder scene.

* * *

The team, now back at the hotel, had decided to get into the Castle spirit by creating a murder board. Ok maybe not team, mainly Pete and Claudia. And the board was more of a cleared off wall, that only Myka and HG had actually used so far.

Now they were throwing around theories, unfortunately the ideas so far had been grim mainly because nobody was listening. Claudia and Artie were zoned into their computers. Pete was shoving cookies in his mouth. Steve was writing notes, next to Christina who was playing with some duct tape she had found. And finally HG and Myka were in their own little world discussing the case together without even talking.

Then there was Leena who ended up pulling everyone out of the fog. "Is it possible that he's been to this world before?" She asked the group.

Pete put the cookie plate down, Steve did the same with his pen, Christina, the tape and the typing stopped. At the same time Myka and HG turned around quickly to look at the innkeeper.

"Oh my gosh of course" Myka exclaimed eyes now wide as she turned back to frantically look over the board with fresh perspective.

"That explains why-" Helena began in the same state of discovery, a wide smile on both their faces.

Myka immediately caught on to the other woman's train of thought "Yes! and that means that-"

"Precisely, which also means this is-" Helena added.

"Exactly!" Myka finished brightly. The two hadn't even finished a thought aloud.

"And I thought understanding Artie and Myka was confusing" Steve sighed shaking his head.

"Guys!" Pete shouted, "Mind clueing the rest of us in"

They were about to respond but Christina spoke first "Extensive planning was required to commit these murders, mainly because of the location. The killer had accounted for almost every variable, something that could only be accomplished through weeks of observation. This caused Mother and Miss Bering to wonder how this man was able to plan and commit this crime in the two days he was here. Leena's question solved the puzzle."

"Now the question is when did he jump worlds and how many times." Artie stated as he went back to his computer."Claudia I need you doing research" he said a moment later.

"What do you mean? I've been doing research this whole time" Claudia defended.

"Yes, you have been 'researching' Warehouse 13, not the case." He corrected. " I need you looking for signs of Jones visits"

"Fine" she muttered closing out the Warehouse 13 Wiki page.

"I have a question" Pete raised his hand "How do we know this guy is even in this world anymore"

"We don't" Myka said.

"But he can only use the artifact a certain amount of times before it becomes unless to him" HG elaborated. "So its most likely that he is limiting his number of uses."

"How many jumps does he get?" Steve asked.

"The number is different for each person" Christina told him.

"Wait so we could be stuck here!" Pete shouted.

"Don't worry Pete, the odds of Leena only having the one...'jump' is quite slim" HG comforted.

"That would have been nice to know going in" he said looking over at Christina.

Christina raised an eyebrow at him "Are you saying you wouldn't have come had you known"

"No... It just would have been some helpful information" he explained.

"Hey guys!" Claudia shouted getting excited "Look what I found!"

The agents quickly walked over to see her screen. Claudia had found a security video from a candy shop. And sure enough there was Michael Jones buying a bag of gummy worms.

"Our guy has a sweet tooth" Steve announced.

"What are those?" Christina questioned looking a the candy.

"Gummy worms!" Claudia said with a smile. "Steve put it on The List-"

"Already on it" he stated pulling out a notepad.

"The video is time stamped 1 pm 2 weeks ago" Myka said.

"We get to go get candy!" Pete grinned, as he began his happy dance.

"We'll have to go tomorrow"Claudia said "Their hours are from 10 to 5 and right now it's 6"

"Oh man" he said sadly. "You don't think we could just get HG to break in for us"

"Pete!" Myka snapped hitting his arm.

"Ow!" Pete mumbled rubbing the spot. "Why do you do that"

"So does this mean we have the night off?" Claudia asked her boss hopefully.

"Not you, I still need you looking" Artie commanded "But everyone else be back on this couch at 8 am"

"Yes sir" they said going off in their own directions.

* * *

Beckett eyed the note for a moment debating on whether or to act on it. She shook her head in dismissal and looked back at the board.

The newest crime scene had been the same as the one before it, except there had been no girl next to the body. However an officer had informed them that two Secret Service agents had been there. Even with that information she had still been avoiding that piece of paper on her desk, the one containing the hotel these 'Warehouse agents' were staying. Beckett was being stubborn, and all the boys could do was sit back and watch.

Three hours had went by and it was nearing 9 pm when she finally broke.

"Ok fine" she exclaimed frustrated and heading for the exit "Lets go."

"Wait, what go where?" Castle asked following her.

"We have some fake agents to arrest!" Beckett declared. "Ryan! Espo! You comin?"

"Oh we're coming" Ryan declared trying to hide his excitement as he walked for the doors his partner on his tail.

"We so got this" Esposito stated confidently stepping into the elevator.

"This is going to be so awesome" Castle practically squealed with a wide smile as the doors started to close "I've got to call Alexis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Detectives (plus castle) walked down that the hotel hallway with purpose.

Castle was putting on a face of determination but of course underneath that mask he was as giddy as a school girl. Ryan wasn't much better, he was trying not to let his mind go to the possibility that these agents were really Warehouse Agents, which was hard considering he couldn't get the last episode they'd watched out of his head (For the Team). Next to him was Esposito who hadn't stopped teasing Ryan the whole way here about his "what if" suggestions, but even he had to admit it would be kind of cool if this guys were for real. And then came Beckett who was behaving how Beckett would when faced with a crazy 'Castle Theory'...-denial and an "You'll see Castle theres a reasonable explanation for all of this" line. Unfortunately after watching so much of the show she was beginning to see it every where...Twizzlers were no longer **just** Twizzlers - H.G Wells could possibly have been a woman - every thing old was officially an artifact - crazy event... an artifact **was** involved. You know how it is.

So lets rephrase that first sentence... The Detectives (plus Castle) walked silently down the hallway, none of them really thinking about the case only who these 'Agents' really were.

Now, coming to the door, everyone calmed their thoughts an took a deep breath

* * *

Steve and Pete were watching T.V when they heard the knock. "NYPD Open up!"

The boys stood up quickly with wide eyes, soon everyone was in the front room.

"What do we do?" Claudia whispered.

"I got it" Leena said in a relaxed voice heading for the door.

"We're just going to turn ourselves in?" Christina asked shocked.

"Listen kid, despite how you were raised, we as federal agents cooperate with the law" Pete reminded her.

"Despite how she was raised! Just what are you suggesting Mr. Lattimer" HG demanded crossing her arms.

"I think it was pretty obvious-" he began.

"Quite!" Artie shouted "Leena, open the door."

Leena nodded and did just that.

Detective Beckett raised her badge "We have a couple questions."

"Sorry were busy" Artie said and Leena began to close the door.

But Esposito stopped it with his hand "That wasn't a question"

"Ok look" Pete began pulling out **his** badge "Secret service - were busy"

"And now we have cause for arrest" Ryan smiled walking in, and beginning to put his handcuffs on Pete . "Impersonating federal agents is a crime"

"Impersonating!" Artie exclaimed.

"Detectives, this is all just a misunderstanding" H.G began with that charming smile. "My colleges and I have done nothing wrong."

"You trespassed on to my crime scene." Beckett stated.

"Your officers let them pass" Christina cut in with ease.

"Because you guys have fake badges." Beckett was going to letting these Wells get in her head.

"Now who's to say their fake?" H.G questioned.

Somehow the other agents had stepped back into the room and Castle, Ryan, Esposito and Pete had inched into the hallway. Leaving Beckett and the Brits practically in their own little world.

"We looked them up, they are not in the database" Beckett said putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright so you believe our badges aren't legitimate, I don't see how that would give you cause to arrest us **all**" Christina pointed out.

"Right now, I see you as an accomplice giving me the right to take you down to the station for questioning."

"Perhaps we could work out some kind of deal" H.G tried, her confidence not wavering.

"No! no deals we tell them nothing!" Artie shouted from the sidelines but was immediately silenced when mother and daughter turned to him with matching death glares.

This exchange gave Beckett the opportunity find her footing (Thanks a lot Artie) "Listen you **all** are coming with me, **no** deals, **no** arguments got it?" Beckett ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Helena huffed.

"Resisting Arrest" Esposito sang coming in to cuff her.

"Ummm...those aren't going todo you any good" Myka warned remembering when she and H.G first met.

"Doesn't matter if she runs, I have a gun." Esposito smirked.

"Oh real nice, arresting a woman and threatening to kill her in front of her daughter." Steve said shaking his head."That's cold."

"Look away young one" Claudia sighed dramatically puting a hand over Christina's eyes.

"Oh please" Christina rolled her eyes shrugging away from Claudia.

"Stop fidgeting" Ryan manged as he tried to control a restless Pete.

"I don't wanna go!" Pete whined.

"Stop complaining" Beckett snapped, pulling out her handcuffs and looking at the rest of the agents "Am I going to have to use these" she asked. No one responded. "Ill take that as a yes."

"Beckett are we taking Leena?" Castle suddenly questioned feeling as if it was time he joined the conversation.

"Yes Castle" Beckett said

"What? Leena? she wouldn't hurt anyone" Claudia tried.

Beckett ignored her "Lets go." she pointed for the hallway. "Remember... No. Trouble."

That of course wasn't the case, I mean this is the Warehouse gang we're talking about.

"I demand my phone call!" Pete shouted as Ryan lead him towards the elevator.

"Who are you going to call?" H.G yelled furiously as Esposito shoved her in after Ryan.

Steve smiled hearing the line "Im putting Ghost busters on the list"

"Really now?" Myka exclaimed frazzled.

"Myka there is always time for the list." Clauida said seriously.

"List?" Castle questioned. "There was nothing about any list in the show."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Castle" she warned.

"No worries Detective, we won't be answering any of his questions." Christina said shortly. "He lost that right when Detective Esposito pulled out his silly handcuffs and arrested my mother."

"What exactly are you hoping to gain by taking us!" Artie grunted mad that none of this was in his control.

Beckett didn't answer.

"We aren't going to jail right?" Claudia asked trying to reassure herself.

"Hey you could always try for the insanity plea " Steve comforted, "Come to think of it we all could... "

"Oh so just back to the loony bin- great" Clauida said with no enthusiasm.

"Can you please try and stay positive" Myka snapped.

"Wait I just realized we didn't bring Mrs. Fredric!" Pete shouted. "We really could be stuck in jail like for real!"

"My goodness, you honestly believe some prison will be able to hold us" H.G scoffed.

"Why are you making this difficult?" Ryan asked with an insincere tone.

"We're going to Prison!" Pete told him.

"Mr. Lattimer stop panicking we will be fine" Christina rolled her eyes "Honestly try and hold on to the little respect I still hold for you."

"Hey, what did we say about that...Stop making me sound so old!" He said all thoughts of jail now abandoned at the sounds of that title.

"I apologize, **Pete**" Everyone was on egde now.

"Beckett this is like free TV" Castle whispered staring at the agents as they continued to talk and bicker.

"Their faking it Castle remember that" she whispered back.

Castle, of course, didn't listen.

* * *

The agents stood in a row outside the interrogation rooms, unintentionally attracting a lot of attetion from the precinct. Not because of who they are but because of the bored expression on each of their faces.

They had been standing there for around an hour now, all anger faded.

Christina decided this would be a great opportunity to observe. Last time they had locked her in that break room, now she was out in the open free to let her eyes wander, atakings everything in. At Beckett's desk stood Castle, Ryan, Esposito and of course Beckett. Whatever they were discussing (which was undoubtably involving Christina and her colleagues) they weren't exactly agreeing on.

Over in Captain Gates office Christina saw the Captain nonchalantly looking out her window at the agents, probably trying to figure them out. Suppressing a smirk Christina continued her gaze over to a box on Esposito's desk. In it was their personal belongings meaning four teslas, one mini tesla, a tesla grenade, a grappler, a gun, a tesla/gun/grappler, eight Farnsworths, a world jumping artifact, and a teleporter... now we know why the detectives were so frazzled.

Christina's gaze then drifted to her fellow agents. Myka was first in the line, acting as plain and unemotional as possible. Surprisingly, Christina didn't see her like that often, she was always kind of in "over protective big sister" mode. Next to Myka was Pete who was having a staring contest with Steve (Steve was wining). Christina shook her head that _man is such a child_. Steve was completely bored with their competition, which was normal, it took a lot to get him excited.

Suddenly Christina heard Beckett yell something about interrogations effectively snapping her out of her trance. She was surprised when the detectives didn't come over and simply continued the disscusion. And so Christina went back to her thoughts.

Next in the line came Artie who was scribbling, what Christina expected to be case notes, on a piece of paper, mumbling to himself. Claudia,who was on his left, was giving him a weird look not getting why Artie **had** to be doing that right now. Christina was just shocked that Claudia was still attempting to understand that man. Shaking her head she moved on. Leena was passing the time by reading auras. She has that look on her face that only she could pull off. Christina smiled softly at the woman, before moving to the last person in the row. She practically jumped backwards into the wall when she found her mother looking strait at her with a face of confusion.

"What on earth are you doing?" H.G questioned in half seriousness with a slight smile playing on her lips.

Christina let out a breath "Mother..." Regaining her composure she stood up strait and looked Helena in the eyes. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Since we walked in" H.G stated dismissively.

"Of course" Christina rolled her eyes. "How silly of me not to have realized."

"Now what were you staring at?" H.G stubbornly tried again.

"I was just having a look around" Christina shrugged as she leaned back against the wall.

"...alright...I'll accept that" Helena decided doing the same."-this is a rather interesting situation we've found ourselves in." She said a moment later.

"I've been in stranger" Christina smirked.

"Oh really" Helena responded "Do tell."

"Have you read about the 60's yet?"

Helena laughed "Oh my"

"I was sent after an artifact that literally made people dance to death and to retrive the object I was forced to enter a dancing competition." Christina said thinking back."It was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done." Her cheeks actually got a little red.

"That darling, is something I would have loved to see" Helena teased nudgeing her shoulder.

"I'm glad my discomfort brings you so such joy" Christina sarcastically replied.

"What else is a mother for?" H.G asked clasping her hands together.

As if on cue the elevator opened across the precinct reveling Martha Rogers and Alexis.

"We'll this should be interesting" H.G mused. Christina hummed in agreement as the two red heads walked over to the Detectives and Castle.

As soon as they reached the desk the agents came into view.

"Oh my gosh... Thats like all of them!" Alexis the fan girl squealed walking over quickly.

"Richard, are these people..." Martha trailed off with a hesitant face.

"For real, oh yes. Mother your looking at the actual Warehouse 13 Agents " Castle said with absolute certainty.

"They just think their agents, ok they aren't really-" Beckett tried but was off with a simple wave.

"Details." Martha said dismissively, as she dramatically strode for the agents.

Alexis was now moving from one agent to the next asking a million questions per minute.

"Can you really tell when people are lying?" She asked Steve.

"Yes?"

(Now to Leena) "Do I have an aura?"

"Of course, everyone does."

(Looking over at Myka) "Do you like your hair curly or strait better?"

"It's kind of hard to chose..." Myka said with a weak smile.

(Turning to Artie) "Do you get back with Vanessa after the whole evil side thing?"

Artie didn't have a response, he just stood there.

(Coming to Clauida) "Why did you stop putting a color streak in your hair?"

"Uhhh... I don't know"

Martha then came up next to Alexis, asking questions and making comments of her own.

"Your even handsomer in person" She said pinching Pete's cheek playfully.

"Yes I know" Pete sighed grinning at Martha's complement.

"Oh and you two my goodness those accents - I would love it if you could help teach some of my students that for an upcoming play."

Helena's eyes went wide, stealing a glance at her daughter she saw a matching expression "...Why thank you that's very sweet of you to say" H.G replied finally.

Christina just gave a polite smile, completely shocked at the bluntness off the actress.

Soon everyone was talking like crazy, asking more questions, making more comments, then all that was turning into conversations and so on.

But of course the agents were still in custody and Detective Beckett wasn't about to let anyone forget it.

"Quite!" Beckett shouted "You!" she pointed to Steve "Interrogation room now!"

Steve silently headed for door.

"Not. A. Word. Out of any of you" Beckett demanded looking at the rest of the agents. Then she walked for the room.

Castle attempted to follow but before they stepped in Beckett stopped him, "I think it's best if You sit this one out Castle."

"But-"

"Espo!" she shouted, "Your with me!"

"Got it" he said walking over.

"But-"

"Castle" she warned, "Get over this crazy theory and then you can come on,deal?"

"Beckett " Castle whined, but she had already closed the door.

Over coming the defeat quickly, Castle and Ryan wasted no time finding their places in the observation room ready watch the interrogation. Leaving a discouraged Alexis and Martha, along with some once again furious agents.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of bad:( Hopefully I'll have a better flow for the next one.**

**Please review and leave comments!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Beckett had acted on impulse. She knew nothing about this guy, he hadn't entered the show yet for her. She knew she should have chosen someone she had some background on. But no, everyone had been talking and laughing and getting along, she had picked random. And now here they were; the guy was sitting on one side of the table and Beckett was standing on the other.

"So what's your name?" Beckett asked taking a seat.

The guy smiled almost sarcastically. "Steve Jinks"

"Ok, Mr. Jinks you wanna tell me a little about yourself?"

"What do wanna know?"

Beckett thought for a moment. "I'd like to know exactly what you and your friends involvement in my investigation is."

Steve smiled that smile again and shook his head "You've come to the wrong place Detective."

Beckett was silent _Approach from another angle _"How long have you worked at Warehouse 13?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said.

"Listen, I heard you and your friends talking about it-"

"Lie."

"Exscuse me?" Beckett practically stuttered.

Suddenly there was pounding on the glass "Beckett!" they heard "He can tell when people are lying!"

Beckett shot him a glare but ignored the information. She then turned back to Steve and sighed, "I've seen the show ok, so don't try to mess with me."

"Detective Beckett, you aren't going to get anything out of me" Steve told her bluntly.

Beckett narrowed her eyes at him. "Then please send in Ms. Donavan"

"Will do" he stated standing and heading for the door.

* * *

"Claudia Donavan"

Claudia raised an eyebrow "You've heard of me" it wasn't a question.

"I've seen the show" Beckett told her, taking a seat.

"Really, is it good?" Claudia asked leaning forward suddenly excited.

Beckett gave her an "Are you serious" look. "Like you haven't seen it"

"Not yet, Artie's hasn't given us time too"

"Artie...right..." Beckett picked up her case folder."So what are you doing poking around in my investigation?"

Claudia was silent.

Beckett stood up quickly and put her hands on the table, leaning towards the red head."Here's the deal, these people were killed in a way that suggest an 'artifact' was involved." She showed Claudia a picture of the victims (when they were alive) "Then you and your friends showed up acting like a bunch of characters from that same show...Can you see where I'm coming from now?"

"We're not acting like a bunch of characters" Claudia said simply.

Beckett stood up strait and paced a little, before turing back to Claudia her hands on her hips. "Your trying to tell me your really Claudia Donavan"

"Bingo" The tech girl smirked putting her feet on the table.

Beckett shook her head, "This is ridiculous" she muttered then she looked back at the at the the techie. "Ok, Ill be right back." And with that she headed for the observation room.

* * *

Entering the room Esposito and Ryan didnt say a word.

"See!" Castle shouted with a wide smile, "I told you"

"Castle" Beckett warned and then to the boys " What do you think?"

"I think we need to hear the whole story" Esposito decided.

Ryan agreed, and Beckett headed back for the room.

* * *

Walking in Claudia was still sitting, feet propped up. "Ok, explain."

"Sorry, I'm not allowed " Clauida said.

"Then send in someone who is" Beckett demanded.

Claudia nodded and went for the hall.

"Artie" Claudia said, "She wants to see you"

Artie chuckled "Of course she does"

* * *

"I want an explanation" Beckett stated.

Artie was silent.

"If your really Arthur Neilson, I need to how" she tried again.

Silence.

"We might be able to help each other out here."

Artie just sat there with a blank expression arms crossed.

"Fine, don't talk" Beckett said, "Ill just ask your agents"

Artie laughed "Good luck with that."

* * *

"Myka Bering"

"Detective Beckett"Myka leaned back a little in the chair, eyeing Beckett who sat across from her.

"I'm going to lay it out for you simple" Beckett began, "you and your partner trespassed on an official crime scene, impersonated federal agents and your all carrying unregistered weapons. I don't have to tell you what the consequences of those charges are. Fortunately for you I'm in a good mood so maybe we can work something out - all I want to know is how you all can be...you - and any information you have about my murder investigation."

Myka shook her head, "You obviously don't know much about me and my team Detective, if you did you'd know none of us would even consider telling any of you anything".

* * *

From behind the glass Castle and Esposito were watching, 100% focused on the interrogations.

"Got it!" Ryan announced walking in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Shhhh" Espo shushed him.

"Sorry..." He walked over to Castles right "What I miss?" He asked.

"Beckett just offered Myka a deal." Castle whispered.

"But of course she didnt go for it." Esposito added taking a handful of popcorn.

"How much you want a bet she goes for Leena next?" Castle asked.

"Trying to hit the weaker target" Ryan agreed.

"I don't think even Beckett could crack Leena" Esposito said eyes not leaving the other room "That woman is like a vault of secrets"

Castles eyes went wide, as he leaned towards the glass and knocking quickly. "Beckett! Try and get Leena to tell you what her last name is!"

In the interrogation room Myka and Beckett jerked their heads to the mirror.

Castle smiled a satisfied grin before reaching for another handful of popcorn.

* * *

The interrogation with Leena lasted two minutes. Apparently Beckett can't stand that 'aura reading' look the innkeeper kept giving her.

Anyway...next up for the questioning was H.G.

The boys had warned her already, not to utter any threats or even think about mentioning anything about Christina under any circumstances. But Beckett was brave... and at this point slightly desperate so she ignored them.

"Do you realize what could happen to your child if you were found guilty of these charges and sent to prison?" Beckett asked.

"Are you threatening me Detective?" H.G said darkly, standing up slowly.

"Yeah, maybe a little" Beckett responded stepping towards the Victorian. "For all I know you could be committing these murders, wouldn't be surprising considering your record."

"My what?" HG snapped.

"You want to tell me what horrible, unspeakable thing you did to get yourself bronzed for over a century was Miss Wells?" Beckett questioned confidently.

Suddenly a sly smile broke out on H.G's face "Well obviously you don't know as much about me as I thought" HG said smugly sitting back down realizing she had the upper hand.

Then they heard the familiar knowing on the glass.

"Beckett! she asked to be bronzed!" Castle shouted as he continued tapping "After her daughter was murdered!"

"Come on, why'd you have to say that?" Espo complained loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Would it have killed you to say 'Spoiler Alert'" Ryan added in the same tone of voice as Esposito.

"Guys!" Beckett yelled, "Zip it."

There was silence and Beckett turned back to HG who was wearing amused expression.

Beckett stared at the woman for a moment _Her daughter was murdered? Well apparently not... _Helena continued to hold her silence _Yep. s__he's silently laughing at me. _Beckett inwardly nodded.

"Your not going to tell me anything are you."

HG smirked and simply shook her head.

Beckett let out a frustrated groan and threw her folder on the table. "Alright I'm finished!" She strode for exit and threw open the door. Stepping into the hallway revealing some confused agents. "Throw them all in a cell!" she commanded.

* * *

_Sorry about all the grammar mistakes!_

**Please ****leave comments and suggestions!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Sorry for the long delay, I'm horrible with updating:(_

_Anyways Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Thankfully the warehouse agents were the only "criminals" in the cells that night. It only took in hour into the night before they all admitted nobody was going to get any sleep. And considering not many people in their job can say they've spent the night in jail, the agents decided to make the best of it... yes that means improv "family night".

"Pretty please" Pete begged the red head, after turing form his cross-cross applesause position to his knees.

"Fine. But nobody is allowed to get angry, deal?"

All her colleagues nodded their heads immediately.

"Well first off like half of us are Canadian in this world-" Claudia began.

"Which half?" Pete asked.

"Myka, Steve, Leena, I'm pretty sure Artie and Christina." She listed counting off with her fingers.

"And us?" H.G questioned nervously, holding her breath.

"Pete and I are American and you H.G are still British" Claudia clarified with a smile earning a sigh from the author.

"So whats the name of this actor that plays me?" Myka tried not to sound too intrigued.

"Joanne Kelly"

Steve was next "What about me?"

"Aaron Ashmore"

"And the Petester?" Pete put on a cocky grin.

"His name is Eddie McClintock - Oh and he wears glasses."

"See I told you I looked good in glasses!" He of course did a little victory dance.

"And before anyone else asks - Artie your name is Saul Rubinek, Leena- Genelle Williams, H.G- Jamie Murray, Christina- Jordyn Negri, and Allison Scagliotti plays me."

Pete quickly became serious, nodded once, and turned to H.G "Jamie...hmmmm" he paused"Ya- it fits I'm calling that from now on."

H.G rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Fine by me, **Eddie**"

"What's Mrs. Fredric's name?" Leena asked suddenly.

"CCH Pounder" Claudia stated shifting a little on the hard floor before her face lite up at a thought, "Oh and I found this picture of her with her hair not in beehive formation, it was kind of sticking out all crazy!"

"I'm going to need a copy of that" Artie said seriously.

"Will do" Claudia assured him, "Now speaking of hair" she looked over at Christina "Is your hair like, naturally curly"

"Yes." Christina answered.

"You have curly hair!" Pete exclaimed jumping up (literally)."Since when?"

"...since I was born?" She replied almost unsure.

"What!?" He exploded again. "Why did nobody tell me this?" He looked around the room at everyone.

"She straitens her, what's the big deal, Myka used to straiten hers?" Steve reminded him.

Pete turned to H.G, his espression a cross between confusion and frustration, "What's up with you and making people straiten their hair, I mean my hair is amazing and nobody ever try's to copy it?"

H.G shook her head, "Don't be absurd, I have no control over how others decide to style their hair."

Pete stared at her for a moment, then at Christina. His expression was now, almost unreadable, "You know what...fine" he sat back down "I'm willing to accept the fact that you lied-"

"I never lied to you" Christina snapped.

Pete ignored her "-if And only if you do me a favor."

"A favor?" She scoffed.

"Yes, a favor"

"Oh and what would that be?"

He paused (a poor attempt at dramatic effect)..."I want you to take me to the future."

Christina smiled "Oh really"

"Yes **really**"

_How did we get to this?_ she mused, before humoring him "Is there a specific date you would like to go to?"

"Yes, 2046" he declared ignoring her tone of sarcasm.

"Why 2046?" Myka asked joining the conversation.

"That is a wonderful question my dear Mykes. You see I was watching TV earlier, before we were arrested, and I saw a commercial for this show that takes place in the future and there are like aliens and cool guns and-"

"We get the picture" Claudia said quickly.

"Anyways, on the show H.G is like this weird white haired, purple eyed alien thing. And you have to agree meeting an alien H.G would be the second coolest thing ever right?"

"What's the first coolest?" Steve asked.

"Meeting and alien me, duh?" Pete told him then turned back to Christina. "So Chris, when we get back to our world will you take me to the future?"

"What makes you think this TV show is real in our world?" Leena asked.

"Well it's on the same channel as our show in this world which means if Warehouse 13 is real in our world then Syfy's other shows are too right?"

"It would be interesting to see... and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least check..." Christina was actually starting to consider it. "But I would have to get my mother's approval first."

Pete looked over at H.G with puppy dog eyes "Pretty pleaseeeeee"

"Absolutely not" she responded firmly, shaking her head.

"Come on H.G, it'll be fun" Claudia joined in, putting on her most innocent face.

"No" H.G said without hesitation.

"But what if-" Steve tried.

"The matter is not up for discussion Steven" and everyone knew to back of once Helena started using that tone of voice.

Pete huffed and crossed his arms. "You'd be all for it if Chris wasn't our ride" he muttered.

H.G didn't respond, but everyone knew he was right.

* * *

Unlike the Warehouse Agents, the Castle group were not enjoying their night.

The boys were chasing down dead end leads, Castle had made at least 20 trips to the coffee machine and Beckett had been staring at the murder board for hours.

Esposito finally decided he'd had enough. "Yo Beckett could we talk for a minute?"

Beckett reluctantly nodded and followed, "Ya sure - but make it quick."

Esposito lead her in the break room and closed the door. Letting out a breath and she sat down. "What's this about Espo?"

"I think you know"

Beckett sighed again.

"Listen, we're the rational ones right?" Esposito began taking a seat across from the other detective and leaning on the table tworads her.

"Ya" was all she said.

"And we both know this case is out of our "specialty" range" Beckett nodded. "but those guys in lock up, they know this stuff." he was quite for a second, then he sat up srtait."So why don't we give them a chance. - We would keep an eye on them... make them sleep at the station or even at Castle's, for extra torture"

Beckett put her head in her hands, thinking it over.

"What do you say?"

She lifed her hear head, making them eye to eye."If it gets this thing solved then how am I supposed no?" She asked, before standing up.

"Exactly" Espo did the same and went for the door "Now, lets go release some Warehouse Agents"

* * *

Beckett went strait for the cells, so determined she didn't even bother to tell Castle.

Of course he followed her anyway "Are we going to interrogate them again?" He asked trying to mask his excitement.

Beckett didn't respond. Coming to the stairs she practically took them 2 at a time knowing if she turned back now she would never get the courage to do it again.

The faint noise of laughter grew louder as they neared their destination and once there, it filled the air.

Beckett shook her head in disbelif at the scene. They were all sitting in a circle on the **floor**, completely **relaxed**, and having the most wonderful time...-even **Artie** was smiling.

Beckett was now 10 times angrier than she was before."What is going on here!" she shouted, causing the agents to fall silent.

In a second they were in business mode. Myka stood up quickly, followed by Pete and Clauida who wore a rare no nonsense face. The others followed one by one, each turing more serious and irritated as reality sinked back in. Helena especially, Christina had been snuggled against her, allowing her guard to fall down in the loving atmosphere and H.G Wells was not about to these detectives get away with breaking that moment.

"Your in jail for goodness sakes! This isn't exactly 'family time'"

"With our job we take it where we can get it, ok?" Clauida defended.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Pete demanded.

"Come back to interrogate us some more have you?" H.G said next, paving a way for Steve.

"One round wasn't enough?" he added

"Ok listen here's it is" Beckett raised her voice above them all. "I want this killer put away and I know you people can help me do that." Beckett paused. "So you have a choice ether work with me or go to prison. Choose wisely."

Around eight seconds of silence followed the offer before Artie made a decision "Deal."

What happened next was a bit confusing. Half of them were obviously shocked Artie agreed, and they of course voiced their the rest were just excited to be working with the other. Now take those emotions divide them by ten, then multiply it all by five... And take into consideration the small space they were in.

"That means you can let us out" Jinks said to Beckett with a smirk.

"Ya I got that" Beckett said sharply over the noise as she pulled out some keys.

* * *

_I'm extremely sorry for all the grammar mistakes, Im working on it though so bear with me:)_

**Please leave comments! I love to here y'all think whether it's Good or Bad!**


End file.
